Oops I did it again
by hipnos7777
Summary: Being a fairy isn't easy. Just ask Nova. Being around Nova when she's in possesion of some fairy dust is no picnic either. Just ask Emma and Regina.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I became a SwanQueen shipper from the moment I saw them interacting and decided to try and write a little something including these two. This story is supposed to have two or three chapters, depends on my inspiration. About the title – I always saw Nova as a clumsy person, which she actually is, though maybe more in this story than in the show. And the title is her fault, seems she just doesn't have the best of luck with that freakin fairy dust ;)

To avoid any misunderstandings, this **is** a SwanQueen story.

Description: Emma gains the power to read a certain person's mind after she acidentally ingests some fairy dust.

Review if you like the story and want to read more :)

Or if you have any suggestions, write them in your review or PM me :)

These characters are not my creative propherty nor is the title.

Her day has just started, but it looked to Emma like it's gonna be a slow one. Crime rate in Storybrooke wasn't that high and she had no trouble keeping the town in order despite the occasional bickering between the mayor and herself. Which, she was pretty sure of, was just a way of releasing all that sexual tension that erupted whenever they met. Or maybe that was just her side of things. She would just _love_ to get inside her head and find out wheather Regina thinks the same. Either way, no one could deny that sparks flew between them from the moment Emma came to town. If she could wish for one thing, she decided, that would be it.

God, she needed to stop daydreaming about Regina and get started on actual work, otherwise she'll get nothing done. And she knows how the other woman enjoys finding something to use against her. Might as well not give her any more material.

By 10.30 a.m. she was done with half the paperwork the mayor asked of her and suddenly a bear claw and hot coacoa with cinnamon started to sound really good.

She made her way over to Granny's and was quite surprised to see Nova at the counter. Though, Rumpel's grumbling made more sense now, she laughed to herself. Since they regained their true identities, some town residents continued to play the cards the curse gave them, some came back to who they were before the curse and some…well, some decided to explore a litttle. Somehow, Nova and waitressing didn't sit well with Emma. A question of how many shattered glass made it's way into a dumpster behind the diner popped into her head immidiately. Emma made her order, payed up front and sat into a booth near the door, waiting and praying she didn't end up with salt instead of sugar in her order like her previous customer.

Nova made her way behind the counter and started to prepare Emma's order. Her nerves were on edge more than normal, being her second day on the job and she had to return the favour to Mother Superior. She was asked to hold onto a vial of fairy dust which needed to be delivered straight into the hands of one of the Godmothers. _**God, why me?**_

She sighed. Probably because all other fairies had more important stuff to attend to. Or maybe, Blue wanted her to feel connected to the fairies again and wanted her to think about going back. _**Yeah, right.**_

Rumpelstiltskin's entrance earlier had only made it worse. He was a scary man and it was beyond her how Belle managed to cope with his evil side. She was talking to Leroy while fixing drinks to The Dark One and his girlfriend Belle and was maybe, _maybe_ a little distracted and didn't notice she put salt into his hot mint tea instead of sugar, which caused him to have an outburst right then and there. Thank God for Belle. They left moments before Emma entered.

Before the traumatic event, she put the vial with fairy dust in between the improvised cup of sugar to replace the one she broke earlier and the cinnamon shaker, cos it'd fallen out of her pocket otherwise. _**Damn these jeans. Then again, Leroy really seems to like them so… **_She was so engrossed in her thoughts and didn't notice putting a bit of the fairy dust into Emma's coacoa instead of sugar. After she sprayed the cream on top, she sprinkled it with cinnamon and proceeded to her table, proud of herself how it was only her second day and she could already get the job done without much thinking. Ruby told her how quickly she'll catch up on routine stuff and she was right.

"Here you go Emma" she said with a wide smile, interrupting sheriff's Regina induced thoughts "Would you like anything else?"

"No, thank you" Emma replied politely. "I have to go back to the station. Say hi to Ruby for me."

"Will do, sheriff" said the fairy and returned to the counter to her next possible victim.

It was almost 11 when Emma returned to the station. She sat down behind her desk, biting into the bear claw and picking her cell phone from below a pile of papers where she had forgotten it and checked for any missed calls.

She had two from Regina. What a surprise. She was only two days behind with her paperwork and the mayor, impatient as ever, couldn't wait for one more. She dialed the number and moments later Emma was greeted by a voice she secretly loved to hear.

"Sheriff Swan. Too busy fighting all those crimes to pick up the phone?"

"Possibly" was Emma's coy reply. She could hear a chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Yes, the diner must be a really shady place if it requires that much attention from the sheriff's department." She could hear an 'Ouch' from the other end of the line. Ignoring it, she countinued to request her paperwork, which, she kept pointing out, was due two days ago.

"And I want it to be on my desk by the end of the day. Or else."

_**Well this was interesting,**_ Emma thought as she took a first sip of her now warm coacoa. _**Damn this is good**_. She could tell there was very little or no sugar in it, but there was something else that made it exceptionally good regardless. Ok, she was giving Nova a chance, she decided. This was way better than Ruby's.

Regina was more than a little bit startled when she heard a moan on the other end of the line _**What the…?**_ And then there was another one. "MISS SWAN!" She felt like she was gonna jump right out of her skin. _**What the hell was that?! Is she playing with me? Does she know? How did she find out?!**_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sheriff's startled voice. "Jesus, Regina! No need to yell, I'm not deaf. At least I wasn't until now." The moment she sipped her drink, all thoughts of being on the phone slipped from her mind. She continued as she sat more comfortably and put the cup back on the desk. "I almost dropped my cup. Sorry, though. I was drinking my coacoa. Did you know that Nova works at the diner now? And she makes the most delicious coacoa ever, apparently…"

"Enough! I don't care about Nova or your coacoa, what I care about are your reports, sheriff, and as I said earlier, I want them on my desk by the end of the day. Goodbye." Regina responded and hung up.

It was rushed out, but Emma understood every single word. Sooo…she angered the mayor again. Great. It seemed that her day couldn't be complete without it. But she had her bear claw and much more importantly, her super delicious coacoa so she'll get through it. And she'll see the mayor later and hopefully smooth things up.

Regina took a deep breath as soon as she hung up. _**Damn her and her coacoa!**_ Few deep breaths later and her cheeks weren't as red anymore. She really tried to go back to work but she couldn't get Emma's soft moans out of her mind. "Damn her" she cursed under her breath. She told her secretary in the best uptight voice she could muster at the moment that if anyone asked she was to tell she was absent and locked the door to her office.

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Never write again?

I apologise for grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta :/


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Here is the second chapter and I really hope you'll like it :)

Thank you for reading and thank you so much for taking the time to review the story, it does mean a lot :)

Heads up: with the next chapter, the ratings will change due to language and graphic content of smutty nature ;)

By 1 pm Emma left the station twice to handle some emergency calls. First one included her, in her super tight blue jeans, climbing over the fence to catch a guy stealing from the back of Gold's pawn shop. She tackled him to the ground only to figure out two seconds later that it was Eric, Ariel's fisherman. If she wasn't so grumpy she would've snickered at the irony. Apparently, when the curse struck, the ring he wanted to propose with ended up somewhere in the shop, with the rest of everyone else's prized possesions. He was lucky that Gold was absent at the moment otherwise her and Belle would have to be the ones to extinguish the fire. Possibly literally. She agreed to talk to her boyfriend and ask him to 'gift someone their happy ending', while Emma agreed to let the guy off with a warning.

The second call, though, was more interesting. The nuns reported Whale for harrasing one of their own, though the said one didn't object much herself. Emma wondered how did that celibacy thing go now that they remembered they weren't really nuns. Who knows, maybe the fairy lifestyle wasn't much different and they didn't notice anything changing. Or their human side swept in and became too much to resist. Come to think of it, Regina really had her way with that curse. She managed to calm things down, clear the crowd of fairies and told Blue that her ex/present fairies were kinda human now and had their needs. Needs they wanted to explore, it seems. That set her off and she, too, left the scene. Probably for the best or her head would explode seeing the aforementioned nun saying yes to the date.

On her way back to the station, some funny feeling washed over her. She felt a bit weird but nothing hurt, so she decided to ignore it. When she walked through the door she saw Henry sitting in front of her desk. A smile instantly graced her lips "Hey kid, how was school?"

"It was ok. Got a bunch of homework, nothing new. Did anything exciting happened here?" he asked, all hopefull.

"Hate to disapppoint you, but just regular sheriff bussiness, no magic." And it was the truth. Who'd guess that dr. Frankenstein was such a charmer.

He looked a bit disappointed for a moment before asking her to go to Granny's with him for a coacoa and lunch. She wanted to decline at first due to the generous amount of work she yet had to do, but she didn't want to miss a chance of spending more time with him. Plus, a coacoa would be nice. Really nice. "Yeah, let's go" she agreed and embraced a grin to match his own.

New round of her favourite drink wasn't as delicious as a previous one and when she asked Nova what happened, she said she was all out of her secret ingredient with the most guilty look she ever saw someone wear. While Nova was in her head thanking heavens that she noticed her mistake before repeating it on dr. Hopper and stealing glances every once in a while to check for some awful side effects, Emma was engrossed in telling Henry about a magical coacoa. If she only knew.

It was almost 2 pm when they finished lunch and David came to pick up Henry for some 'guy time'.

Emma went to the station to make up in one afternoon for one week of not writing a single damn thing. She was better at working under pressure, anyway.

Time was running faster than usual, it seemed, but when 4.35 rolled down she was making some finishing steps and was almost done.

She made her way down the city hall to the mayor's office, checking the time on her watch. _**Just in time**_ she smiled to herself.

Knocking a couple of times, she opened the door and was met with Regina's cold stare. Closing the door, she instantly looked down at her reports, making sure they haven't magically dissappeared in those few seconds she removed her eyes off of them.

_**Finally. Why the hell in she unable to do one damn thing on time?**_ Strong, unwavering voice rang in the office though it seemed impossibly closer.

Now, though, she was wondering why Regina was talking about her in third person when she was standing right in front of her.

"Is there something wrong, Madame Mayor?" she asked, looking up from the folder in her hand.

_**Really? You think so?**_ Could be heard as the mayor lifted her eyebrows and leaned back in her chair.

What caught the blonde's attention was that her lips weren't moving when the words rang out. As Emma's eyes opened just that bit wider, a slightly panicked _**What the hell is going on?**_ was going through her head. _**Am I…? No way…Maybe she did some kind of spell to implant herself in my head? Definitely possible…**_ Her entire forehead scrunched up deep in thoughts and Regina's sarcasm laced reply of "Why would you ever think something like that?" went unnoticed. She was reminded of it when she could hear her name being called a bit louder than the first couple of times.

She cleared her throat, replying "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well first of all, good day to you too, sheriff" Regina leaned back in, looking predatorily as ever. "Impeccable manners you have there" she continued. "And yes, as a matter of fact, there **is** something wrong. Those papers should have been on my desk two days ago. Have you ever heard of the word deadline?" she asked annoyed. _**It's like you do everything in your power to rile me up.**_ She finished with and internal sigh.

Emma's mouth were open, but nothing came up. _**Oh my God! I am reding her mind! Ok…ok…try not to freak out. **_"Uh, well, I'm…sorry." Emma stuttered, carefully making her way to the mayor's desk. Regina was obviously clueless as to why Emma was behaving weird and she seemed to not notice that her thoughts weren't so private anymore. Hence the weird look she was giving her right now.

"Is there something wrong, miss Swan?" she fired the sheriff her own question back.

Emma remembered how earlier today she wished to know what was going on inside Regina's head. Even though the town had magic and she shouldn't be surprised, this is something that needs to be looked into, Emma knew. But first, she would have a blast with this. So many things she wanted to know about the other woman and now she could just listen to her thoughts for answers. It wasn't exactly the right thing to do, but Regina did much worse than her. She couldn't help but smirk. _**This is gonna be so damn good.**_

Regina couldn't help but notice Emma's slightly unusual behaviour, and the wary steps she took towards her. She knows apprehension when she sees it. And she wouldn't have considered it weird because that was Emma's stance when she only came to town. Even though it disappeared pretty quickly in the beginning, she could see traces appearing right before her again, now. Then, just as quickly, it evaporated and was replaced by a strong level of confidence and a cocky smirk.

You like? You don't? Let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here you go, chapter 3 is up. So sorry for the delay. Let me know what you think ;)

P.S. I made some small improvements to previous chapters, nothing big, reread them if you want ;)

Regina couldn't help but be intrigued by the sudden shift in the blonde's demeanor. She wished more than anything to know what was she thinking about.

_**What are you up to?**_ flew through Regina's head and Emma immediately tried to act more like her usual self.

"Everything is perfectly fine, Madame Mayor. Here's the paperwork you asked." Emma said as she sat in the chair in front of Regina's desk and plopped the folder down in front of her. "I hope you'll be satisfied, I did my best."

"Right, we'll see" _**I can see you doing your best in some other activities that would please me far more than this nonsense. I never had to relieve myself in my office before you came along.**_

Emma's eyes almost fell out of their sockets at the information. Thankfully, Regina's were on the papers in front of her.

"I would appreciate it if you'd stay until I review this. As you may remember, there were few irregularities the last time" she said in a tone that didn't leave much room for an argument, not that Emma wanted to. Seems that Regina's thoughts weren't exactly PG-13 and the younger woman delighted in it.

A few moments later and all she received was "It's descent enough" which she took as a compliment and went on to think of some way to spend more time with the other woman. For all she knew she'll never get an opportunity like this again and she'd better milk it for all it's worth. _**Think, Emma!**_

"That would be all, miss Swan." Regina announced as she stood up and began to call it a day, cleaning up her desk and getting ready to leave.

"So, I was wondering, are you busy tonight? I need to talk to you about something." _**Smooth**_ she thought and cringed at her poor wording.

Regina looked at her with half annoyed and half worried look. "Is it Henry?"

"No, it has nothing to do with Henry" The annoyed look won over.

"Then what is it?" The brunette replied, making her way out of the office with blonde in tow.

"I wanted to talk about magic. Mine, to be exact." She remembered how interested Regina seemed about it in Neverland, it seemed like her best shot. And she was right, because not only the brunette stopped walking, she could also hear her inner wonder and excitment at the words.

Not letting ony of it to the surface, all that left her mouth was "Be at my house at 8 tonight." With that she turned and left, leaving Emma with a wolfish smile on her face.

When the clock struck 8, Emma was in front of the house, knocking at the big white door. Regina opened, a bit more casual looking, wearing nice grey dress and heels, apart from her usual power suits. Not that Emma minded any of them. "Hey" she greeted and got the same in return.

"Come in. Would you like anything to drink?" _**Why am I nervous about this? We're just going to talk about magic. Her magic. **_

"Whatever you will have" _**Why is she so interested in my magic?**_

"Cider it is." They ended up in her study, a seat away from each other.

Emma started "So, I was wondering, you seem very…interested in my magic. Why? Cos honestly, with your past, it's making me a little weary." She wanted to clear the air right from the start. And what better way to find if she can trust her than this?

_**Will I ever be anything else than the Evil Queen?**_ At this, Emma felt sorry for bringing up her past. _**You idiot, wasn't there a nicer way to ask?**_ Before she managed to say anything else, it was Regina's turn to talk.

"I'm not even sure how to explain, but the prospect of your magic and mine combined…" _**Is making me tingle and feel like a five year old in a candy store. **_She sighed. _**There must be a better way to put it. **_Words were always her strong suite but now she was having trouble finding them.

"You are the product of True love, Emma." The youger woman couldn't help but notice the use of her first name and the corners of her lips pulled up a little. „The result of the most powerful thing in our realm. The epitome of good. And I, well…my teacher was the Dark One himself. Just imagine, Light and Dark on the same side. Together. And not in the interest of ruling over anyone. I don't want that anymore."

"Then what _do_ you want?" Emma asked softly. She knew Regina was telling the truth, but there was something more there.

_**You and Henry**_. "Safety. In the past, the more powerful I got, the safer I felt. And magic was the main reason for it. I simply want to be sure that I can protect Henry at all times." _**In the end all that matters is Henry.**_

That was it. Emma realized what she meant. "So let's say If Rumpelstiltskin went on a murderous rampage someday, you'd want to know I'd be in your corner."

"Yes" came the short reply. "I'm gonna need more cider" Emma replied, gesturing to her now empty glass "May I?"

"Sure" Regina smiled and sipped her own. _**The fact that I would see you and those jeans more often would be of great help, too.**_

Emma tried to contain a wolfish grin suddenly appearing on her face. _**Concentrate.**_ She knew Regina was telling the truth and wasn't the same power-hungry person she used to be. Protecting their kid was in the first place. She turned towards her, sitting again on the couch.

She took off her red leather jacket, claiming to be hot, which Regina agreed with internally, and was left in her thin see through shirt on wich she spilled her coacoa once, courtesy of Regina.

"I believe you." She exclaimed. "And I'd like you to teach me some magic if you're willing."

"I'm glad to hear that, miss Swan. Well, then…cheers to our future colaboration." the older woman replied, happy with the answer.

"I think you can start calling me Emma now. And cheers" she smiled and drank. "So…when do we start?"

"Would tomorrow be okay?" Regina asked, doing her best to keep her eyes on Emma's face, rather than wander over her shirt.

"It would be great. Maybe you could schedule an exact time when you're done staring." _**Oh that look is so damn priceless.**_

_**Damn **_"I apologise, miss Swan, I didn't realise I was. I just wandered off for a moment there. Apparently, today has been overwhelming." _**Did that sound remotely believable? **_"I will text you the details few hours ahead of time." She sipped at her cider again. "It's late." She started, as her usual self and stood up, attempting to stop embarrassing herself further and walk her guest to the door.

"Back to miss Swan again, ha?" Emma also stood up. She was done with pretending. She liked Regina and for sure she knew that Regina liked her too. _**Now or never.**_

"I'm sorry. Emma then." She smiled and turned to walk away, expecting Emma to follow but was stopped by Emma's words.

"Regina, wait." Taking a deep breath, she continued "I…I like you. I have for a long time now."

She turned around. A bit strained "What?" came out. _**Is she serious?**_

"Please, don't think that I'm not serious cos I am. I keep thinking about you. A lot. And I can't stop. It began from the moment I saw you and it hasn't let up since. I see the way you look at me and I know it's not just me. I want you and you want me too, Regina." With each sentence she came closer until they were face to face in a doorway to the study. Regina was in shock at first, but with each moment passing she became more aware of the situation. _**Was I really that obvious? Gods, this is really happening.**_

Emma finally passed the little distance that was between them and kissed her. And Regina kissed back. _**God, her lips are so soft and just…perfect. I should have done this before.**_

Her arms settled in Regina's hair and on her waist, bringing her closer to herself and Regina deepened the kiss, her own arms settling on Emma's back, on that thin shirt she wanted to take off of her. Their tongues met over and over again, exploring and enjoying the feel of each other, not able to get enough. When they were both dizzy and lacking breath, they pulled away and with hazy eyes Regina suggested they take it into the bedroom. _**I want you, Emma.**_ Emma agreed and Regina took her by the hand, leading the way.

Once inside the bedroom, they kissed again, this time with more purpose, both knowing what's ahead. With moments passing, clothes started to disappear until they were both on the bed, only in their underwear.

Regina's eyes passed over Emma's form with approval _**You are beautiful **_"You are beautiful" she spoke aloud.

"Thank you" Emma spoke sheepishly "You are too". She felt a bit weird, nobody talked to her like that since Neal and that was a long time ago, before Henry and the stretch marks. But she appreciated it none the less.

She leaned in, settling in between Regina's panty clad thighs and they kissed again. All that skin to skin contact caused both of them to moan into the kiss and damn was it hot to hear Regina moan. Regina thought the same hearing Emma. Her arms explored the smooth skin available to her, stopping on her lower back and pushing the blonde into herself. _**You feel so good Emma.**_

If her inner comments won't drive Emma wild, the wetness she could feel seeping through the brunette's black lace underwear will. She needed to feel more of her and it showed they were thinking the same cos seconds later deft fingers were unclasping and removing her own blue bra.

Before she could register Emma found herself on her back with Regina straddling her thighs and her lips were kissing and massaging her breasts. "Fuck" she groaned and arched into the touch. She was rewarded with lips around her nipple and incessant tongue flicking it repeatedly, first one then the other. She couldn't stop herself from whimpering and bucking her hips against Regina's unconsciously. The other woman did notice though and it took a lot of self control to move her lips over to Emma's neck instead going lower. She didn't want to rush any more than she already was, even though she couldn't wait to explore every single inch of her. _**You are driving me crazy.**_

While the brunette was busy laving her neck with attention, Emma was fumbling with her bra clasp until it finally came undone. Simple tasks proved rather difficult when she was distracted and the current situation certainly counted as a distraction. When the bra was tossed aside and two hard peaks connected with burning skin, Regina found herself on her back once again, Emma's lips latching on to her neck, undoubtedly leaving a mark or two and going lower. She had extremely sensitive nipples which Emma found out fairly quicly, and no doubt used her newfound knowledge to leave Regina a shivering mess. She was never kissed, sucked, licked and nipped on so thoroughly in her life, at least not there. _**Fuck! God yes, just like like that…Don't stop, oh yes lick me, like that...just like that…**_ Almost every single curse word and exclamation of approval that flew through Regina's head was said aloud and Emma couldn't tell the difference anymore.

She made her way down her abdomen, over her ribs earning herself a few soul wrenching sighs, pulling the black garment as she went, until she came to her goal, pulling the panties all the way down and away.

"Regina…" She was just _so_ beautifully wet, her center glistening, dripping…because of her. Emma smiled proudly of herself and Regina knew she liked what she saw. "You couldn't look more smug if you tried" she said, her voice laced with desire. "I've got a reason to" she returned and spread her legs open a bit further, moving her arms around her hips and taking a long lick from her opening, dipping her tongue just a little bit inside and continuing her way to the top of her clit.

"Oh.." and again began the groans, moans and whimpers interspersed with curse words and words of approval, similar to when her mouth were attatched to her chest, just a bit more frequent. And louder. And intense. _**Emma! Oh god! oh god oh god oh god…fuck yes! yes yes yes yes! Oh god right there! Yes! Oh yes! Emma!**_ She enveloped her clit in her mouth sucking lightly on it and flicking it with her tongue then letting it go to give her attention to the right side of her clit that proved extremely sensitive, if the way Regina's hands were abusing Emma's hair was anything to go about. She had three fingers pumping in and out of her and she was flicking her clit both hearing and feeling how close the brunette was. And soon enough, all thoughts disappeared from Regina's head as she spasmed and screamed in pleasure. Emma slowly kissed her way up, covering her body with hers until she stopped shivering.

"That was…I mean, it was…" she kissed the blonde as passionately as she could, given her lack of breath. "It's like you just knew every soft spot and just how to…ugh...I can't explain it…" she grinned, her eyes closed, completely at peace and happy. And that's when Emma felt her conscience nagging at her and she felt guilty for not telling her.

"I can. Explain. I mean, not completely, but sort of." She sighed and prayed that she doesn't end up thrown out the window for what she's about to say. "For some reason, I could hear your thoughts today. I don't know why or how, but something must have happened because it wasn't like that yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was selfish, listening to your thought was all sorts of wrong but I couldn't stop myself." She couldn't read Regina's expression and somehow, she couldn't hear her thoughts anymore. Whatever it was, it stopped. "Wait, I can't do it anymore, I can't hear anything." She felt a bit more confused now.

"Emma…" A sigh. "I can't deny that it was wrong, yes. You couldn't control it, but you could've told me and I'd put an end to it." Another sigh. "But for some reason, I'm not angry. Tell me something. Did you find whatever it was you were looking for?"

"You really care about me. And Henry too, of course. You're really trying to be a better person and I trust you. So yes. I found what I was looking for. And again, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"I forgive you. Just don't do it again." Emma noded. "You know, since you were reading my thoughts, it would be fair if you'd let me do the same to you. I've got some fairy dust in reserve." There was some devlish tone to her voice and Emma couldn't say no. It also made her realize something. _**Nova! **_She needs to talk to that damned fairy first thing tomorrow. But she'll let it go for tonight, cos tonight, her thoughts belong only to Regina.


End file.
